


The Smell Of Fire

by ChibiJudai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, burning at the stake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiJudai/pseuds/ChibiJudai
Summary: He would be dead soon. And then the crowd would leave. Life would go on without him.
 
Yuuri didn't want to die.





	

The rope tugged at his wrists

The wood put splinters into his shoulders.

The smell of gasoline below brought forth the realization that _yes, this was happening. ___

__Yuuri started to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen._ _

__The town judge had declared him guilty of crimes against humanity, and he wasn't wrong to do so._ _

__Yuuri had done so much to deserve that verdict._ _

__But he never expected what his sentence would be._ _

__"I hereby sentence Yuuri, age 15, to death by fire."_ _

__Death by fire._ _

__Burned at the stake._ _

__He felt like an accused witch from Europe in the Middle Ages._ _

__The sound of a cheering crowd brought him out of his daydream._ _

__He looked down to see several citizens, that he remembered as the jury from his trial, holding torches to the soaked wood beneath him._ _

__The fire had started. There was no stopping it. There was no saving him, now._ _

__He heard a pained cry of his name._ _

__A quick sweep over the crowd brought his eyes to bright blue hair, and beautiful emerald eyes filled with tears._ _

__Serena. She was crying._ _

__Yuuri wanted so desperately to break out of this rope and go to her, to hold her and tell her it was ok. To tell her not to worry about him. He wanted to thank her for everything she had done for him since the war ended. To tell her how much she meant to him._ _

__Another quick sweep of the crowd brought him to a messy mop of ginger hair, turquoise eyes also full of tears._ _

__Yuuri felt tears come to his own eyes as he watched Dennis weep for him._ _

__Dennis. His first real friend._ _

__Dennis. The only one who had understood him during their time at Academia._ _

__Dennis. Dennis. Dennis._ _

__Yuuri let out a pained moan as the flames made their way up his body, scorching his flesh along the way._ _

__He was in pain. But his face wouldn't show it._ _

__Yuuri closed his eyes as the fire crawled upward._ _

__His body screamed at him as it was burned._ _

__He would be dead soon._ _

__And then the crowd would leave._ _

__Serena would insist on scooping up some of his ashes and keeping them on an alter._ _

__Dennis would arrange his funeral, and probably invite Yuuya, Yuzu, and all the others._ _

__And then...._ _

__Life would go on without him._ _

__

__

__Yuuri didn't want to die._ _


End file.
